Abangku Jones
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Baca aja lah. Saya males summary.


"Kak Kaizo, lihat nih." Seru Fang yang duduk di sofa samping Kaizo,menunjukan layar hp _touchsreen_ nya yang bergambar dua orang tokoh fiksi bernama Sasuke dan Noctis.

Pandangan Kaizo teralih dari TV ke hp adiknya, "Apaan sih?"

"Rambutnya Sasuke sama Noctis mirip kakak." Ucap Fang antusias.

Yang merasa punya rambut pun terkekeh bangga, "Siapa dulu dong, Kaizo gitu loh."

"Tapi ada perbedaan berat antara kakak dan kedua tokoh ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaizo penasaran.

"Mereka berdua sudah punya pasangan hidup sementara kakak masih setia menjomblo alias jones sejati."

.

Abangku Jones

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Abangku Jones (c) Ai Kazoku

AU!/Fang(16 tahun)/Kaizo(24 tahun)

.

.

.

Kaizo, 24 tahun. Pemuda darah campuran Jepang dan Cina. Laki-laki dewasa yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, menjabat sebagai direktur yang sebentar lagi naik pangkat jadi general manager. Dia tinggi, kuat, tampan, dan lagi otaknya sangat encer, air kalah encer. Air yang dimaksud di sini air, bukan Air. Dengan jabatan yang begitu tinggi dan wajah bak pangeran negri dongeng, siapa yang tidak iri pada Kaizo. Terkecuali Fang sang adik, dia malah melihat kalau kakaknya itu lebih jelek dari babi yang biasanya mandi di lumpur, lebih jelek dari itu mungkin. Oh, atau mungkin di mata Fang ketampanan Kaizo itu seperti amoba yang harus dilihat pakai mikorskop. Tidak, bagi Fang amobe lebih tampan daripada Kaizo. Ya, hanya Fang.

Kembali ke Kaizo.

Dulunya Kaizo SD di jepang, ikut ayahnya. Lalu saat SMP pindah ke Malaysia, ikut ayahnya juga. Selama dua jenjang itu Kaizo menjadi anak yang teladan walau kadang agak nakal. Gak agak sih, sangat nakal. Guru aja nyerah. Bayangkan saja, dia pernah terang-terangan bilang kalau guru yang mengajar sangat gak becus sampai dihina dan dicaci maki. Akhirnya Kaizo harus berakhir di BP bersama ayahnya di sebelahnya. Dan itu Kaizo tidak merasa bersalah. Wajahnya datar saja macam triplek kena amplas seratus kali, mulus banget gak ada dosa. Dan dia sering sekali membolos. Lompat dari pagar dan pergi entah kenapa. Katanya sih nongkrok ke rumah Lahap. Padahal Lahap tinggal di kota seberang yang sangat jauh. Pas ditanya kenapa bolos, jawabnya dia sudah tahu semua materinya dan ogah belajar lagi. Kaizo sombong? Iya, sangat sombong.

Saat itu Kaizo masih bisa melihat makhluk yang namanya cewek. Dia bisa membedakan mana cewek cantik dari dalam hatinya, dan mana cewek yang cuma cantik luarnya saja. Namun saat itu Kaizo tidak begitu mempeduli insan yang nantinya bakal menjadi salah satu masa depannya ini. Dia tidak peduli waktu itu. Yang penting sekolah, dapat uang jajan, nilai ujian bagus, bikin onar, lalu pulang. Udah, gitu terus siklus kehidupan Kaizo dari SD sampai SMP.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang.

Alah, gak ada yang namanya negara api. Yang ada ayahnya mendadak menyuruhnya sekolah ke sekolah khusus cowok dan itu mutlak tidak bisa dibantah.

Dan tentu saja dengan berat hati Kaizo menjalani semua itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa. Tapi ya sama aja dia tetep bikin onar walau sekolah isinya cowok semua. Untung dia lulusnya gak jadi maho. Masih menganggap diri di jalan yang lurus dan suci walau temannya sudah berkali-kali menjerumuskannya ke jurang pelangi yang indah.

Sekarang saja dia habis mengurung adiknya di kamar mandi rumahnya yang gelap dan menakutkan karena habis menginjak harga dirinya. Siapa yang mau diejek jones oleh adiknya, tidak ada sama sekali.

"KAKK! KELUARIN FANG KAK! FANG TAKUT DI SINI SENDIRIAN!" Raung Fang di kamar mandi mendobrak pintu sangat keras. Tinggal tunggu engselnya patah saja kemudian uang jajan Fang dipotong dan Kaizo dicekek ibunya tersayang.

Kaizo yang ada di ruang tengah menonton TV tertawa keras dan bangga. Dia puas membuat adiknya tersiksa. Dibuat jera pun percuma, itu anak bakal ngelakuin berulang-ulang kali. Mungkin banyaknya seperti butiran hujan yang jatuh pertama kali ke bumi sampai masa kini.

Setelah puas tertawa Kaizo lalu pundung. Dia baru sadar, betapa jonesnya dia ini. Gak ada cewek yang mau mendekat. Semuanya pada takut. Yang ada malah tante-tante kurang belaian sama jablay taman lawang yang datang. Nasibnya naas pakai banget. Apalagi orang maho yang ototnya lebih kekar dari dirinya. Puih, niat mereka bahkan lebih gede dari emak-emak dusteran bemrkecepatan 5 KM/jam naik matic incar obralan barang dagang. Kaizo sendiri merinding mengingat itu. Sangat merinding.

Kaizo menghela napas, dia lalu berdiri dan menuju ke jendela, menatap ke langit malam yang berbintang dan terlihat cerah, "Aku harus cari cewek." Ucapnya mantap.

Dan di sinilah usaha Kaizo mendapatkan cewek. Penting ka dilanjut? Penting lah, siapa yang gak mau lihat kapten diktator ini tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

Hai Hai, Ai Kazoku desu. Maaf ya saya jarang update. Ini aja ngetik di tempat kerja dan harusnya deadline. Fak, saya maso di sini. Masalah drabble tunggu dulu saja ya. Di laptop sebelah, yang ini saya pinjam kakak kelas ini. Intinya fanfic fanfic lain di laptop sebelah dan baru aja habis diservice. Kalian kau bisa kasih request Kaizo pas cari cewek di mana gitu. Sekalian saya gak ide buntu. Yosh, ditunggu di chap depan.

.

.

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya.


End file.
